Sanzo?
by Maharl100
Summary: Sanzo loses his memories and starts acting nice to Goku, Gojyo and, Hakkai. Gojyo tells Sanzo a little white lie what could this lie be read and find out. GokuXSanzo
1. Sanzo's out?

**Maharl100: yaaaaay I Finish this Chapter you can kindly take it back now!**

**Gojyo & Sanzo: yeah yeah you can do anything if you put your mind to it.**

**Hakkai: four those that are wondering what there talking about is that Maharl100 had a plan to write this story a long time ago but been to lazy to write it.**

**Maharl100 (glare at Hakkai)**

**Hakkai: Ow I'm sorry to busy to write.**

**Maharl100 (smiling at Hakkai)**

**Sanzo & Gojyo thoughts:_ Wow Maharl100 can be scary when she wants to be._**

**(Grumble)**

**Gojyo: Dam that monkey's hungry again.**

**Maharl100: that wasn't Goku. Well Hakkai would you like to take the honers. I'm Going to go get a snack.**

**Goku: I'll go with you what if you need protection.**

**Gojyo: The only thing that will need protection is the food.**

**Hakkai: Well this Fanfiction Maharl100 is making alone because this one might have yaoi.**

* * *

"Give it Gojyo. It's my food" Goku was screaming.

"Why don't you make me monkey" Gojyo tonted Goku.

"That can be arranged! now give it" threatened Goku.

"Both of you cut it out or I'll cut you off" Sanzo yelled while pointing his gun at the two in back of him.

The two stop fighting the moment they saw the gun foe they knew what would happen if they were shot by that gun.

Then a load grumbling sound was herd. Which made Hakkai, Sanzo and, Gojyo look and there youngest member.

Goku was just looking down at his stomach and then looked up and said "Harahetta".

The four of there sweats dropped. "Hakkai if your look back here then who look at the road?". (well he dose look back a lot when he's driving)

Hakkai realized that he wasn't watching the road at that point and that's the moment they almost crashed in to a tree.

Hakkai asked "is everybody alright"

Gojyo was the first to responded "I'm fine what about the other two"

Sanzo reply next "watch the road next time"

Goku didn't say anything but his stomach did with a loud grumble they have ever herd.

Hakkai sighed and stated "I'll take that as a sign he's alright".

"_Dam is that all the monkey thinks about_" Gojyo thought

Sanzo got up and was walking toward the jeep when Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, and Yaone showed up.

(**Gojyo and Dokugakuji**)

"Well well well what happen here you look like you almost died" stated Dokugakuji

"Oh Shut up" Commented Gojyo and they started to fight.

(**Goku and Kougaiji**)

Goku got up into a siting position and look around to see Kougaiji standing looking down at him.

"Kougaiji when did you get here are you ready to pay of your dent or something?" asked Goku

"Actually I'm here to get the monten scripture but I guess I'm going to have to go throw you first Son Goku" Kougaiji answered.

"Well then come get me Goku" toned standing up and doing a backflip to get some distance.

"Very well Son Goku" Kougaiji got in to battle position and in sec they were fighting.

(**Hakkai and Yaone**)

"Well it's nice to see you again Mr. Hakkai" Yaone said with a smile.

"You As well miss. Yaone" Hakkai also said with a smile and with that all the Demons were fighting.

(**Back to Goku and Kougaiji**)

Sanzo signed and continued walking toward the jeep. That's when Kougaiji grad Goku and throw him in a random direction which happened to be toward the jeep.

"Argggggg" Goku screamed as he was flying toward Sanzo.

Sanzo bearly had time to turn around before the impacted which sent them both flying into the jeep.

Goku was fine but Sanzo was unconscious.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Wake up Sanzo!" Screamed Goku.

* * *

**Maharl100: Well that's the first Chapter of Sanzo! Well tell me what you think unless if it's about spelling mistakes then I don't want to read it right Goku.**

**Goku: Yeah were both bad at spelling.**

**Maharl100: That's not very comforting...**

**Goku: Sorry...**

**(grumble)**

**Maharl100: Was that me or you?**

**Goku: I don't know but I'm hungry**

**Maharl100: OK OK let go get something to eat. Hakkai if you could.****(walks over to Goku and starts chanting Food...Food...Food...Food)**

**Hakkai: Well that's the first Chapter please read the next Chapter it'll probably be posted when she gets to making the chapter.**

**Gojyo: yes because she's lazy like that.**

**Sanzo: Like your any better. **


	2. Is it me or is Sanzo smiling?

**Sanzo, Gojyo, & Hakkai: Where is she?**

**Taoren46: Ow if your looking for Maharl100 she's still raiding the fridge with the Monkey.**

**Sanzo, Gojyo & Hakkai: Where did you come from?**

**Taoren46: The other room.**

**Gojyo: Ow that makes sense.**

**Maharl100 & Goku (Walk in room with Food in hand)**

**Maharl100: h..at r... .u.. d...ing he..re Tao..ren..46?**

**Taoren46: I live here baka.**

**Maharl100: I know that I meant what are you doing in here?**

**Taoren46: I heard you had friends over so I decided to pop in.**

**Maharl100: Get out.**

**Hakkai: Maharl100 who is that?**

**Maharl100: Aaaaaa my sister.**

**Hakkai, Goku & Gojyo: I didn't know you had a sister.**

**Maharl100: That because I don't talk about her much. **

**Goku: well can we get back to the story I'm get hungry **

**Maharl100: yeah me two OK let get on with the story.**

* * *

Both groups ran over to Goku and the unconscious monk the moment they heard Goku's yelling.

"Goku what happaned?" Hakkai ask ruching to the monks side.

"I crashed into him when Kougaji threw me!" Goku said worrying for the monks condition.

Yaone sat on the other side of the monk "let me look at him" she said to the others. "He doesn't seem to be injured except for the little bump on the back of his head other then that he should be fine in a day or two since he's a human". Yaone stated with a smile.

"Well then there's no point in taking the moten scripture to day" Kougajisaid while getting on his dragon and with that they left.

2 Day Latter

The monk showed almost no sign of wakingup until the second day the monk's eyes slowly opened until they were wide opened and staring strait into golden eyes staring strait back at him. Sanzo was goingto say something but was interrupted when Gojyo and, Hakkai came into the room.

"oh look Sleeping Beauty's finally up. I was going to tell Goku to kiss you if you didn't wake up soon" Gojyo teased trying to get the monk angry.

Sanzo just sat on the bed looking at the three men in front of him,

"Sanzo are you OK dose you head hurt" Hakkai ask politely.

"Sanzo... Is that my name" the monk ask the brown haired man.

The other three just stood there dumbstruck.

Until Goku snapped out of it and, said "good one Sanzo, you got us". Then the three men broke out into laughter until Sanzo broke it by saying "excuse me but who are you three".

The tree men look at him and then at each other.

"I don't think he was joking before" Hakkai stated.

"I don't believe this monk for a sec" replied Gojyo.

"Well I agree with Hakkai, Look a Sanzo" commented Goku while pointing at Sanzo.

The two other men look a Sanzo only to see Sanzo smiling at them. All they did was Smile back four a chill wet down the three of there spines

"Hakkai I'm Scared Sanzo's Smiling" Goku manged to whisper in Hakkai's ear.

* * *

**Maharl100: Well what do you think. (look at Sanzo)**

**Sanzo ( you can see his vain appear on his head)**

**Goku, Hakkai and, Gojyo: Some how I doubt Sanzo would smile even if he lost his memories.**

**Maharl100l: maybe (Look at Sanzo)**

**Sanzo: What?...**

**Maharl100: Why don't you ever smile?**

**Sanzo: ... That none of your business...**

**Gojyo: You could at lest be nice about it.**

**Hakkai: Yes Sanzo you scared Maharl100. **

**Goku: where did maharl100 go anyway**

**Taoren46: did you check the fridge?**

**Hakkai: Ow so that's where she went... Sanzo you should apologize to her.**

**Sanzo: why should ... fine **

**Sanzo: (walk up to maharl100) Hey... **

**Maharl100: (looks up at Sanzo)**

**Sanzo: (neels near maharl100) I'm sorry. (smiles) Happy now...**

**Maharl100: ...**

**Maharl100 thoughts: ... _I don't now what's more scarier Sanzo yelling at me or him smiling at me_... _either way there both scary_...**

**Hakkai and, Gojyo: I wounder what she's thinking?**

**Goku: I'm hungry...**

**Maharl100 & Goku: (raid fridge again)**

**Maharl100: Hakkai if you could I'm a bit busy **

**Hakkai: well that's the 2nd chapter. please read the next chapter.**

**Gojyo: Yeah I'll get her to right the next chapter as soon a she not doing anything.**

**Sanzo: and I guess I have to make sure the water sprite, makes the second monkey work on the Fanfiction.**


	3. A little white lie

**Sanzo: What took you so long on writing this chapter?**

**Maharl100: Well I told my sister of a Fanfiction I was think of writing after this Fanfiction, but then she said she wanted to write it and wanted me to help so I did hahaha.**

**Taoren46: I'm right here you know?**

**Maharl100: Yeah I know and you going to regret saying the becuase Sanzo secretly wants me to finish ('or should i say get to the get to the Yaoi part of ' in whisper) this fanfiction.**

**Taoren46: ow I see.**

**Hakkai & Gojyo: (giggled)**

**Goku: "What do you mean" (in whisper)**

**Bang Bang Bang**

**Sanzo: What are you two giggling about!**

**Gojyo: oh nothing your holiness.**

**Maharl100: hey since i'm done with this chapter how about we go out to eat.**

**Goku: yaaaaay! FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD**

**Hakkai: Yes let's**

**Gojyo: Your going to regret offering**

**Sanzo: No...**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Why not.**

**Sanzo: you Guys can go but I'm staying here you got that.**

**everyone headed to the door.**

**Maharl100: (who was behind Sanzo ran passed him and throw the door, but then pecks back in to the room to say) Sanzo can you finish up here please. Thank you (Then Run out the door to catch up with them all)**

**Sanzo: Well this the the 3rd chapter... and anything else I'm suppose to say...**

* * *

"Hakkai Sanzo's scaring me". Goku whispered in to Hakkai's ears.

"I know what you mean Goku" Hakkai whispered back.

Gojyo who was listening in then said " What should we do with him then"

"maybe we should introduce are self for right now" Hakkai mentioned

"Ok then..."

The three of them walked over to Sanzo to introduce themselfs

"Hello Sanzo my name is Cho Hakkai the Calmist of the Sanzo party" Hakkai said Smiling back at Sanzo.

"and I'm Sha Gojyo the sexiest member of the Sanzo party." said Gojyo as his first impression.

"and I'm Son Goku the strongest fighter of the Sanzo party" Goku stated with pride.

"and You, your Genjyo Sanzo and ...mfffffffff" Gojyo covered Hakkai's mouth and continued his sentence.

"and You are a demon killing priest, also one of the nicest member of the Sanzo party, and we're on a journey to the west" Gojyo leaned in and whispered up close to Sanzoface he whispered

"You also told me you had a crush on Goku but Goku and Hakkai don't know about it because you told me to keep it between you and me" Gojyo winked and uncovered Hakkai's mouth.

Sanzo nodded at every word he heard in understanding then look at Goku and Thought _'I see so I have a crush on that golden eyed Boy, and I can see why, he's good looking, nice body, stronge'_Sanzo looked down to hid his blushing at the meir thought of the boy now.

Goku and Hakkai looked at each other and then look at Gojyo.

Goku saying "what are you thinking"

Hakkai saying "are you nuts"

"Well let get going Master Sanzo needs his sleep..." Gojyo said pushing them out of the room.

Once they were out side the room and safely in there room now.

Gojyo stoped and looked at the other two and said "what it would be nice to get a brake from the monk".

"So you lied to him" Goku and, Hakkai asked at the same time string a Gojyo.

* * *

**Maharl100: well this was the 3rd chapter I ask if anyone has any ideas I could use I would appreciate it.**

**Taoran46: (talking to the waitress) can we have the check please.**

**Hakkai: Maharl100 how do you plan on paying for all this?**

**Everyone: (looking a Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: I don't plan on paying for it (then slide a golden credit card out of her pocket) Sanzo is.**

**Everyone: (stared in shock)**

**Hakkai & Gojyo: where did you get that?**

**Maharl100: Sanzo pocket...**

**Gojyo: since when could you pick pocket...**

**Maharl100: since I pick pocked Sanzo this morning**

**Back where Sanzo was**

**Sanzo: (AAAchooooo)**

**Hakkai: well should we be going then**

**Everyone: yeah**

**Maharl100: OK, everyone help me end this chapter.**

**Everyone: well that all hope to see you soon.**


	4. What do I do?

**Maharl100: well I did it, I made Chapter four of Sanzo.**

**Goku: But Sanzo full of Chapters? **

**Gojyo: yeah but there not very colorful.**

**Hakkai: I'd have to agree.**

**Maharl100, Goku, Gojyo & Hakkai: (Giggle)**

**Bang Bang Bang**

**Sanzo: What the hell are you four giggling at.**

**Maharl100: A book.**

**The other three: (laughing) **

**Sanzo: ?**

**Hakkai: Anyway hahaha Let begin the hahaha story hahahaha.**

**Sanzo: Not untill you tell what's so god damn funny...**

**Maharl100: don't bend you spine.**

**Goku: hahahaha Good one.**

**Gojyo: hahaha I can't breath hahaha.**

**Hakkai: hahahahahaha **

* * *

**In the morning**

Hakkai, Goku and, Gojyo decided to check on the monk to let him know they'll be head on the road to day.

The three of them walked into the room.

"Good morning Sanzo" Hakkai said as a morning greeting.

"Good morning everyone" Sanzo replied with a morning smile.

Hakkai, Gojyo and, Goku Jump, they had forgotten about last night.

"Well be heading out soon so you should get ready, I'll bring you some breakfast." Hakkai, mentioned to Sanzo and then the three demon's left the room.

"I forgot he lost his memories" Goku and, Gojyo whispered to Hakkai.

Hakkai was just listening to the other two demon talk while he made breakfast.

"So what do we do?" Goku asked.

"About what?" Gojyo replied.

"Sanzo" Goku answered.

"how should I know" told Gojyo.

"Didn't Yaone say he had a small bump on the back of his head maybe that's what cosed it" Hakkai interrupted.

"Then when will he get his memories back" Goku ask.

The other two were about to answer but then the person in question walk in the room.

"Sanzo come in and eat" Hakkai said inviting Sanzo to sit down.

"Thanks Hakkai" Sanzo said with a smile and walk towards them to the table.

"So Sanzo is there anything you remember?" Goku ask.

"No nothing I know who you three are because you told but no I can't remember... Why do you ask?" Sanzo answered.

"Just wondering that's all" Goku replied.

Then the Four of them started to eat.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"Are we already to go" Hakkai checked by asking.

"yeah" Gojyoresponded.

And then they were off.

Until they were stopped by demons.

"Sanzo partry perpair to die" one of the many demons said.

"Sanzo are you ready" Gojyo ask looking a the monk.

"You do remember how to fight don't you Sanzo" came another question from Hakkai.

"UUUuuuuhhhhhhhhh" was the sound Sanzo made looking at the two of them.

"Hakkai run it by him will ya" Goku said summoning his noyi-bo

**Demons point of view**

"Are they ignoring us"

"There acting like were not even here"

"Let attack them while there busy"

**Normal point of view**

"OK Sanzo, you fight with a banishing gun you store in your sleeve." Hakkaisaid while blasting away demons with his chi canan.

The moment Sanzo heard Hakkai mention the Words Gun and sleeve, he started to look throw his sleeve to find the gun.

In no time he found it and then look at Hakkai Confused.

Hakkai saw Sanzo face then ask "what's wrong".

"How do I use it" Sanzo said looking even more confused then before.

All the three demon of the Sanzo party Sweat Dropped.

"Sanzo behind you" Goku said leaping into action kicking the demon in the face.

"Thanks Goku" Sanzo said happily.

"Don't mention it, OK Sanzo just stay back I'll protected you" Goku said standing in between Sanzo and a hole bunch of demons

"OK Goku" Sanzo said looking down to hid his blush, remembering what Gojyo had said the day before.

**FLASH BACK**

"You also told me you had a crush on Goku but Goku and Hakkai don't know about it because you told me to keep it between you and me" Gojyo winked.

Sanzo Nod in understanding then look at Goku and Thought _'I see so I have a crush on that golden eyed Boy, and I can see why, he's good looking, nice body, stronge' _Sanzo looked down to hid him blushing.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

There were only a few more demons now and soon there where none, and the Sanzo party was back on the road riding in peace.

Until Goku whinded "I'm hungry".

* * *

**Sanzo: are you four done laughing.**

**Maharl100: hahahahahaha... yeah I'm good.**

**Goku: that was a good laugh.**

**Hakkai: Indeed it was Goku.**

**Gojyo: I can breath again.**

**Maharl100: I'm getting hungry because of all that laughter.**

**Goku: me too.**

**Maharl100: lets go get a snack.**

**Goku: way ahead of ya.**

**Maharl100: Hakkai finish up here OK.**

**Hakkai: Well that's the end of this chapter We hoped you enjoyed and will keep reading.**


	5. Red head and friends

**Maharl100: OK where almost at the good part teehee.**

**Goku: What good part?**

**Hakkai: Should I take it, you never told Goku.**

**Gojyo: Not like he would understand it anyways Hakkai.**

**Hakkai: You may have a point there Gojyo but Goku dose deserve to know.**

**Goku: What? What do I disseruve to know, is it about food?**

**Maharl100: Fine, I'll tell him (walks up to Goku and whispers in his ear)**

**Goku: (His Eyes widen and then he run out of the room with is face all red)**

**Maharl100: Ya see that why I didn't tell him.**

**Sanzo: Just start the Chapter already.**

**Maharl100: OK OK This is the 5th Chapter of Sanzo! enjoy!**

* * *

"Shut up monkey" Gojyo yelled at Goku thinking _'the monk can't stop me from fighting, he's to nice now'_.

"Stop calling me monkey you perverted ero kappa" Goku yelled back not backing down from the fight.

"Baka Monkey, baka monkey, baka monkey, baka monkey, baka monkey, baka monkey."

"Ero Kappa, ero kappa, ero kappa, ero kappa, ero kappa, ero kappa, ero kappa, ero kappa."

and the consent name calling began.

"Will you please be quite" Sanzoask politely then turned around with a big smile and said "Goku I'll buy you some meet buns when we get to the next village."

"Really Really!" Gokusaid with stars in his eye's looking at Sanzo. "Hakkai how long till we get to the next village?"

"Will be there in a few minutes" Hakkai answered.

Right when they were at the entrance of the next village they saw a shadow appeared below them they then look up to see a bolder. **(the four of there faces o_O' ! ? )**

Hakkai Quickly reacts to the bolder and speeds up, barley making it.

"Hey, there Baldy" a little girl around Goku's age jumped on Sanzo shoulders patting him on the head.

"Lirin What are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I'm here to get the scripture what else" Lirin replied Then looking at Sanzo who was smiling at the time.

She quickly looked up at the other three mouthing the word "HE'S SMILING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?

"WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER" They mouthed back to her.

Then three other figures appear from behind them.

"Lirin get your butt back here" a tall red head came into view.

"Hey oni-chan!" Lirin Said happily.

"Don't Hey me, I told you not to go running off" The man said.

"They just keep coming" Gojyo Commented.

"What, didn't get me anything bro" said the man on the red heads right. **(Maharl100: ha ha ha get Dokugakuji's his right hand man ha ha ha)**

"Well I'm happy to see that Mr. Sanzo awake and around." The woman on the red heads left said.

The red head man then looked at the monk and, then the three demons with him "Why is he smiling?" he asked really confused.

The three demons of the Sanzo party look at him then at Sanzo then at each other, and nodded as if they were talking to each other. Then there eye's settled on Sanzo again.

"Hey Sanzo, why don't you go into town and get the monkey something to eat." Gojyosaid with a smug smirk on his face.

"You did promise him after all." Hakkai Said Smiling.

Goku just nodded "and also get 2 hotel rooms for two people, for us to stay in two. OK" he added.

Sanzo looked at the four of them closed his eyes and smiled "OK" he said heading for town.

"Ow, and the Credit cards in your sleeve" Hakkai added "We'll meet up at the Hotel, OK."

"Got it" Sanzo replied.

When they new the monk was out of view and couldn't hear them they turned around to the other four demons and sat down.

"You should Sit, this is going to take awhile." Hakkai told them and invited them to sit.

The four of them sat right away looking curious to hear what had happen to the monk.

* * *

**Maharl100: Well that's the 5th Chapter I hoped you liked it.**

**The door slowly opens and Goku walks in the room. (his face is still red.) **

**Maharl100: Ow Goku your back.**

**Goku: ... **

**Maharl100 thoughts: _'He's still glossing over this'_**

**Goku: ... ... ... **

**Maharl100 thoughts: _'Bing Bing Bing Idea'_**

**Maharl100: Goku come with me. (she put a blind fold over Goku eyes and pulls Goku outside) Stay here...**

**Goku: ...**

**Maharl100: I'll take that as OK... I'll be right back.**

**Goku: ...**

**A few mints later.**

**Maharl100: (Comes back with a tide up Sanzo and He also has a blind fold over his eyes and on his mouth preventing him form talking, then puts them in Front of each other face to face)**

**Gojyo & Hakkai: Maharl100, What are you planing.**

**Maharl100: You'll see... Hakkai, Gojyo can I have a little help here. **

**Gojyo: Sure.**

**Hakkai: Aaaa OK,**** What do you need us to do.**

**Maharl100: Thanks, Gojyo You put your hand on Sanzo back and push him forward on the Count of 3. Hakkai you pull the blind fold off his mouth on the count of 2.**

**Hakkai: Alright *) (walks over to Sanzo and puts his hand on the blind fold on Sanzo's mouth) **

**Gojyo: Okey = ) (Walks over to Sanzo and gets behind him placing his hand on his back)**

**Maharl100: = D (Walks over to Goku and get behind him placing her hand on his back) 1...2**

**Hakkai: (Pulls the blind fulled off Sanzo mouth.)**

**Maharl100: ...3**

**Maharl100 & Gojyo: (push them forward, Forcing them to kiss) Hakkai take there blind folds on there eyes off.**

**Hakkai: (takes Goku and Sanzo's blind folds off at the same time, to see a shocked monk and a pleased Goku.)**

**Maharl100: All better now Goku.**

**A few mints pass.**

**They brake away.**

**Goku: (smiling)**

**Sanzo: (loading his gun) **

**In the backgrounds Hakkai struggling to get the gun out of Sanzo hands.**

**Maharl100: Well I gotta run, literally... I hope you'll stick around I'm almost at the good part (chuckle).**

**Sanzo: I'M GOING TO KILL HER!**

**Maharl100: Come on Sanzo don't act like you didn't like it. You didn't brake away once until 5 minutes of it, and that was for air. (runs away)**

**Sanzo: (chases after her) Get back here, I just want to kill you!**


	6. I want him to be mine

**Maharl100: Well that was fun going to The United Skates Of America, I even finish the chapter to day.**

**Sanzo: Well it still took you long enough.**

**Hakkai: What, didn't you have fun there Sanzo.**

**Sanzo: Hell no!**

**Maharl100: Ow really because I remember seeing you and Goku holding hands and you were smiling too. **

**Gojyo: now that you menction it I think the monk was-...**

**BANG BANG BANG**

**Sanzo: Keep Talking and die...**

**Gojyo, Hakkai & Maharl100: ...!**

**Goku: I'm stuffed I liked it there.**

**Maharl100: Yeah I can't wait to go there again.**

**Sanzo: Let just start the Chapter already**

**Maharl100: OK this is the 6th Chapter of Sanzo, this is the Yaoi part the the book if I don't add more but that's a surprise. Enjoy**

**Everyone: Your planing somthing arn't you.**

* * *

**Recap**

"I'm here to get the scripture what else" Lirin said. Then looking at Sanzo who was smiling at the time.

She quickly looked up at the other three mouthing the words "HE'S SMILING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?

"Well I'm happy to see that Mr. Sanzo is awake and around." The woman on the red heads left said.

"Hey Sanzo, why don't you go into town and get the monkey something to eat." Gojyosaid with a smug smirk on his face.

Sanzo looked at the four of them closed his eyes and smiled "OK" he said heading for town.

"You should Sit, this is going to take awhile." Hakkai told them and invited them to sit.

The four of them sat right away looking cureus to hear what had happen to the monk.

**Chapter 6**

"ow I see when he hit the jeep on his head, it could be the reason he lost his memories" Yaone stated

"How long till he get his memories back?" Goku asked remembering he never got an answer.

"That's just it we don't know when or weather he will get them back" Hakkai interrupted.

"What, I don't think I can handle Sanzo like that forever sure it's funny at first but" Gojyo claimed

"well there's nothing we can do about it now but wait" Hakkai told them.

"Well there's no point in taking the scripture since my enemy doesn't even remember the name of the person who trying to take it" was Kougaiji excuse to leave.

The four demon's got up and said there goodbye's for now and with that they left on the Dragon's.

"Kougaiji such a swell guy" Goku said.

"indeed he is Goku" Hakkai agreed.

"we should porbly get back to the monk or who know what will happen if we don't" interrupted Gojyo looking toward the town.

And with that said and done they went to find the monk in the village.

**AFTER A FEW HOUR THEY FOUND THE MONK.**

"Sanzo there you are" Hakkai said walking towards him the others fallowing close behind.

"here Goku" Sanzo said hand a bag of meet buns to Goku.

"Meet buns Thank you!" Goku said with stars in his eyes taking the bag.

"Y.. y.. your welcome Goku" Sanzo said looking down to hide his crimson red face.

Hakkai and Gojyo cough site of his red face.

"heeheeheehee" Was Gojyo reaction to Sanzo Blushing remembering,

**FLASHBACK**

"You also told me you had a crush on Goku but Goku and Hakkai don't know about it because you told me to keep it between you and me" I winked and uncovered Hakkai's mouth.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Gojyo, What else did you say to Sanzo when you whispered to him?" Hakkai asked whispering to Gojyo.

"Nothing, Nothing at all Hakkai..." Gojyo claimed walking into the room "I'm going to bed night." Gojyo said not wanting to have Hakkai force answers out of him.

"OK then good night" Hakkai said back not happy about the answer he got.

Sanzo and Goku's room

Goku laid on his bed reading comics while Sanzo was drinking his tea and looking though his sleeve for his lighter. **(Maharl100: I didn't Forget Sanzo smokes)**

Soon it was midnight.

Goku fell asleep reading his comics when sanzo noticed he blushed deep and looked away, but looked back again thinking _'How can someone be so cute when there sleeping I didn't even think _it _was possible.'_

ZZZzzz Goku turned over facing Sanzo direction.

Sanzo looked at the boy for a minute then when he couldn't take it anymore he wanted the boy to be his.

He walked over to Goku and pressed his lips against his.

Gokuwake up the moment he realized he was losing oxygen before realizing what was going on.

Sanzo soon realized Goku was awake he pulled away try to come up with an excuse.

Goku jumped up after Sanzo pulled away and placed his lips back on Sanzo's lips but this kiss was more passionate.

They Both pulled away when they need air. but as soon as one caught there breath they started to kiss again every time getting more and more passionate then the last.

Sanzo was happy to see he wasn't rejected.

Goku was happy to see the one he loved, loved him back, But there was something wrong was it because Sanzo loved him before he lost his memories or was it because he lost his memories that he loved him.

* * *

**Maharl100: ^_^ well that's the 6th Chapter of Sanzo? Now wasn't that fun**

**Goku: ~_~**

**Hakkai: Yes indeed**

**Gojyo: Brovow... Brovow**

**Sanzo: I'm going to kill you. *_***

**Maharl100: (Swet Drops)**

**Goku: what wrong Sanzo, how come you don't like the Chapter like we do?**

**Sanzo: That's coming form the one who ran out of the room with his face all red in the other Chapter.**

**Maharl100: Yes but I resolved that remember the kiss.**

**Sanzo: Yes and i'm still mad about it thanks for reminding me.**

**Maharl100: I didn't mean to do that.**

**(Sanzo Startes running at Maharl100, but Goku tackel him to the Ground)**

**Maharl100: Goku...**

**Goku: Maharl100****Run, Run to the ends of the earth** **nomater what you must finish this Fanfiction.**

**Maharl100: Goku...**

**Goku: Maharl100...**

**Maharl100: Goku...**

**Goku: Maharl100...**

**Maharl100: Goku...**

**Goku: Maharl100...**

**Goku and Maharl100 thoughts: _Why dose this seem like it's from peacemaker? (if you've seen episode 15 of peacemaker you know what were talking about)_**

**Maharl100:** **(turns around and runs away) OK Goku I'll run to the ends of the earth nomater what, I wont fail you. Ow and Hakkai end the Chapter before Sanzo slips on a potato and asks if we want to hear a hiku of his after he eats a qucumber.**

**Hakkai: I'm not sure what she's talking about but that's the end of this chapter We hope you'll keep reading. **


	7. Filler chapter

**Maharl100: Ok this chapter 7**

**Sanzo: this chapter has no story line in it, And why are you so late?**

**Maharl100: I know I know it doesn't, and I went on a Field trip to bunker hill.**

**Hakkai: Did you have fun.**

**Maharl100: yes then no.**

**Hakkai: what do you mean?**

**Maharl100: Well I was stunk with my friend the whole trip and on the bus she kept screaming in my ear, but besides that the food was good. I even got my favorite ice cream there.**

**Gojyo: Always about the food isn't.**

**Maharl100: Yep, just like you with women. (sitting next to the fridge with the door open)**

**Goku: She got you there Gojyo. (sitting beside Maharl100)**

**Gojyo: Shut up monkey no one ask you!**

**Goku: What did you say!**

**(Maharl100 grads Goku)**

**Maharl100: It's not worth it. **

**Gojyo: ow is Maharl100 scared or Something.**

**Maharl100: (let go of Goku and walks up to Gojyo and hits him) I said it's not worth it to Goku not to me.**

**Hakkai: AAAAAaaaaa... Well I'm going to start the next chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Gojyo can you wake Goku and Sanzo up so we can go out and get breakfast please" Hakkai asked Gojyo who was sitting beside him and smoking at the time.

"Fine" Gojyo replied getting up and walked out of the room to the next room over.

Gojyo opened the door slightly and slowly so the door didn't make a sound, his eyes happened to be closed at that time, then he opened them.

Gojyo was sorta shocked at what he saw Goku and Sanzowere naked and kissing with tungs too.

He slowly closed the door.

_'What the hell! I didn't think the monk believed me when I said that, well now I now why he keeps looking at Goku like that but it doesn't seem like Goku minds at all' _Gojyo thought.

This time he decided to knockon the door he did so three time before speaking.

"Hey! Monkey, Sanzo, you awake in there. It's breakfast time" Gojyo yell hoping that will get there attention.

**In Goku and Sanzo's room**

They both separated the moment they heard Gojyo's voice.

"Uuh yeah, were up don't come in were not descent" Goku said looking at the door.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Monkey" Gojyo's voice came throw the door.

"Just tell Hakkai we'll be there in a minute" Goku replied pulling his pants up.

**Outside the room**

"Yeah yeah what am I a messenger boy or something" Gojyo said Walking back to his and Hakkai's Room.

Gojyo walked in the room.

"There Getting dressed they'll be ready in a minute" Gojyo said taking a seat and put his cigarette in an ash tray.

"OK" Hakkai said while petting Hakuru.

A minute later "Good morning Hakkai" Sanzo said walking in to the room with Goku.

"Breakfast time, breakfast time..." Goku chanted cheerfully.

"Well you seem more cheerful then normal Goku,... then shell we go" Hakkai said picking up Hakuru and carried him out the door.

Gojyo was following behind Hakkai but before leaving the room he turn around and made a Kissie face to the other two in the room.

The two who were watching look shocked they both turn away when there faces felt hot and turned beat red.

Then Gojyo ran out the room to catch up with Hakkai.

Goku recovered quickly and ran after yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED ERO KAPPA!."

Sanzo recovered a few minutes after Goku and walked out the room to catch up with every one.

**At the Restaurant**

"May I take your order" one of the waitress walked up to there table.

"Yes you can" Gojyo said getting up to get eye level with her.

Goku graded him from the back of the ears and pulled him away saying "Don't even think about it".

"Hey! Hey! let go, stupid monkey why did you do that?" Gojyo yelled.

"Well Sanzo wasn't going too, someone has to keep you in your place you PERVERT ERO KAPPA!" Goku yelled back.

Then consent yelling turned into another argument about another topic completely.

"Well have 10 Nikuman's" Hakkai ordered knowing one or two wouldn't satisfy Goku.

"OK I'll be right back with your order" the waitress said walking away.

Sanzo who was still watching the other two looked at Hakkai and asked "Is this a normal routine?"

"Yes it is, don't wearier you'll get use to it" Hakkai said calmly.

"oh OK" Sanzo said looking at Goku.

"Is something wrong Sanzo why do you keep looking at Goku like that?" Hakkai chuckled already knowing the answer.

"uh uh umm aaaah" Sanzo could barley speck not knowing what to say to Hakkai.

"Your order's here" the waitress said placing there order on the table and walking away.

'Thank god' Sanzo though and started to eat.

* * *

**Hakkai: Maharl100 say your sorry to Gojyo, and Sanzo was right this chapter has nothing to do with the storyline.**

**Maharl100: Never, and it's just to help me get to the end of the story!**

**Hakkai: oh I see. But** **your still saying your sorry to Gojyo.**

**Maharl100: He started it!**

**Hakkai: (glare at Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: OK OK I'm Sorry Gojyo fans.**

**Hakkai: Close enough.**

**Gojyo: That wasn't close at all! and man dose she have a right (passes out)**

**Maharl100: I'm going outside **

**Sanzo: but it's raining?**

**Maharl100: What's your point?**

**Sanzo: Your not going out side.**

**Maharl100: Since when do you care about me?**

**Sanzo: If you catch a cold who will finish the story and beside Goku will follow you out there. The last thing I need is two wet monkey's.**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: ...?**

**Maharl100: well I guess the first part of that is true.**

**Hakkai: well maybe you should think of what your going to do for the next chapter then.**

**Maharl100: Your right, I know how the story ends but I never though of how I'm going to get to that part yet, oh well something will come to me.**

**Hakkai: That's more like it. well I have to go check on Gojyo**

**Sanzo: Fine just end the chapter first.**

**Hakkai: OK please read the next chapter of sanzo! **


	8. The 3 Kami's Appear!

**Maharl100: Heeehee I did it the 8th Chapters done!**

**Taoren46: yeah yeah you did it. **

**Sanzo: Stop being lazy and get the story over with already!**

**Taoren46: hehehehe someone can't wait to see the ending. **

**Sanzo: (Click) What did you just say.**

**Hakkai: Now Sanzo there no need to hid it, we're all aware that you want to see how this story ends.**

**Bang Bang Bang **

**Sanzo: Say that again I deer ya.**

**Maharl100, Goku & Gojyo: Sanzo shot at Hakkai, I didn't even know he could point his gun at Hakkai, let alone pull the trigger.**

**Taoren46 & Hakkai's: (sweat Drops)**

**Maharl100: hahahahahahawhat's with all the tension?**

**Gojyo: Don't worry about it, it'll let up when Sanzo Calms down.**

**Bang **

**Sanzo: I am calm (*_*) you Ero Kappa...**

**Maharl100: not anymore.**

**Bang **

**Maharl100:(Back against the wall)**

**Gojyo: You almost actually hit her...**

**Taoren46: Yeah What will I tell my mom if you kill her?**

**Gojyo: I don't think it matters she's to busy with that new dog of yours to care about anyone else.**

**Maharl100: I know... (Walking into the Kitchen)**

**Hakkai: well now she's depressed.**

**Sanzo: Let her be she'll get over it, her memories span really suck, you could be talking to her and she'll not remember anything you said.**

**Gojyo: Ture...**

**Hakkai: Well I guess your Right... (looking at Maharl100 who's playing tag with Goku)**

**Taoren46: So are you going to start the Chapter now I bet Sanzo wants to see what happens heeheehee.**

**Hakkai: Well enjoy the 8th chapter of Sanzo?**

**Sanzo: Wait, what did she just say!**

* * *

The four of them were back on the road after eating. Hakkai in the driver seat, Sanzo sitting in the passenger seat, and Goku and Gojyo in the back fighting like usual.

"Stop Calling me Monkey, you Ero Kappa"

"I only call them as I see them Monkey"

_'I can't believe this is nomal'_Sanzo thought.

"Well well it's been a long time since I've seen a nice smile on Konzen face." A mystery's voice said.

The four of them looked around to find the owner of the voice. With three of them thinking 'Why is he here?'

Then a light appeared from the sky and three kami's stood before the Sanzo party.

"Homura, Why are you here?" Goku ask ready to fight at a moments notices.

"What not happy to see me Son Goku" Homuasaid with a smirk.

"Well after are last encounter you can't really blame me" Goku said Annoyed.

**FLASH BACK**

Goku slowly opened his eye's only to see he was chained to a wall in a dungeon. He moved his left arm. He closed his eye tight to the sudden pain it gave him.

He heard a voice say "Are you awake?" he saw a shadow in the distance it got closer and closer until it was in front of him, it was Homura.

"Bastard" Goku said trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

Homura placed his hand on the boy shoulder and after a few pain sound form Goku, Homura finally said "Make sure to girt your teeth now."

After a few seconds of warning Homura forced pressure on the boys shoulder, pushing it back into place. Goku let out a cry of pain.

"Damn you" Goku said still in pain "What do you want?"

Homura brought his head down near Goku's whispering "nothing."

"Why don't you just kill me, why the-" Goku was cut off when Homura turn around to leave. "Hey HOMURA!...damn it...LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"True" Homura said with a smirk.

And Goku and Homura started to fight.

"Did something happen between Goku and This Homura Guy, Hakkai" Sanzo Whispered.

"Homura kidnapped Goku not to long ago." Hakkai whispered back.

"He did WHAT!" Sanzo shouted.

Every one blinked even Goku and Homura.

"Sanzo... everything OK..." Hakkai ask a little confused about his outbrost.

Sanzo's sweat dropped "aaahhhh"

Hakkai chuckled a bit at the reaction the monk gave.

"What happen Konzen, did you forget about it all ready" Hamura walked toward Hakkai and Sanzo.

Hakkai stepped in between Homura and Sanzo.

Goku ran in front of Hakkai saying "He didn't Forget he Forgot."

"Stupid Monkey, there the Same thing!" Gojyo yelled.

"SHUT UP Ero Kappa I didn't ask you" Goku yelled back.

Homura who looked a bit confused asked "What did he mean by FORGOT"

The other two kamis with Homura walked closer wanting to hear the Answer to that question.

"Well you see Homura, Sanzo lost his memories He doesn't remember you or me or any of us." Hakkai Explained

"Well that explains why Konzen's smiling" Homura Commented.

Sanzo looked at him before asking "I thought my name was Sanzo, Who the hell is this Konzen guy?"

* * *

**Gojyo: hahaha do I sense jealousy Sanzo.**

**Sanzo: Damn you monkey, Why did you add Homura? (*_*)**

**Maharl100: To piss you off. ^_^'**

**Sanzo: Well it worked (reloading his gun)**

**Homura: really Konzen you should loosen up a bit, I'm sure she just did it for fun.**

**Maharl100: A yeahhhh Lets go with that...**

**Taoren46: hehehe yeah don't worry it's not going to change the ending your looking forward to.**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: hahahaha**

**Maharl100: Goku why are you laughing?**

**Goku: ?**

**Taoren46: He forgot didn't he?**

**Gojyo: They are the same.**

**Hakkai: I know, if I didn't know any better I would say they were brother and sister.**

**Goku: What do you mean, why am I laughing? **

**Taoren46: Maharl100 tell him.**

**Sanzo: NO! I don't want a repeating of last time.**

**Maharl100: But you secretly want it to happen again.**

**Taoren46: What happened last time?**

**Hakkai: well Maharl100 forced Sanzo and Goku to kiss.**

**Taoren46: And I missed it, damn it, and I could have took a picture and sold it on EBay or Karl's list or what ever his name is.**

**Hakkai: you mean Gregg's list?**

**Taoren46: yeah.**

**Goku: Will Somebody tell me what your talking about. **

**Maharl100: Maybe later Goku.**

**Homura: Well shell we end this Chapter?**

**Maharl100: Alright take it away Homura.**

**Homura: Well we hoped you enjoyed the Chapter with me in it.**

**Maharl100: Alright Alright Homura stop praising your self we get it you'll be in many more chapter to come, Boy did I pick the wrong one to close the chapter.**

**Sanzo: Wait What did you just say about Homura and the Chapters?**


	9. Remember

**Maharl100: sadly this is the last chapter of Sanzo! but the good new is I finished it and on my birthday (7/9)**

**Taren46: well ares you happy to see your getting the ending you wanted**

**Sanzo: Why the hell are you so late.**

**Maharl100: Sorry Nothing hit me.**

**Sanzo: what ever just start the chapter and get it over with.**

**Taoren46: Sanzo really what to see the ending**

**Maharl100: Alright on with the chapter, enjoy**

* * *

**RECAPS**

"Well well it's been a long time since I've seen a nice smile on Konzen face." A mystery's voice said.

Then a light appeared from the sky and three kami's stood before the Sanzo party.

And Goku and Homura started to fight.

"Did something happen between Goku and This Homura Guy, Hakkai" Sanzo Whispered.

"Homura kidnapped Goku not to long ago." Hakkai whispered back.

"He did WHAT!" Sanzo shouted.

Every one blinked even Goku and Homura.

"What happen Konzen, did you forget about it all ready" Hamura walked toward Hakkai and Sanzo. Hakkai stepped in between Homura and Sanzo.

Goku ran in front of Hakkai saying "He didn't Forget he Forgot."

Homura who looked a bit confused asked "What did he mean by FORGOT"

The other two kamis with Homura walked closer wanting to hear the Answer to that question.

"Well you see Homura, Sanzo lost his memories He doesn't remember you or me or any of us." Hakkai Explained

"Well that explains why Konzen's smiling" Homura Commented.

Sanzo looked at him before asking "I thought my name was Sanzo, Who the hell is this Konzen guy?"

**Chapter 9**

"No need to worry about that, my dear Konzen" Homura answered walking back over to Goku.

"then please stop calling me by it" Sanzo said back.

"Whatever you say Sanzo your going to have a big thing to worry about anyway" Homura said now behind Goku.

"Goku behind you" Gojyo yelled Goku jumped but Homura graped on to his cape and pined Goku to the ground.

Sanzo aimed his gun but Hakkai stopped him before firring.

"don't if you fire you may hit Goku"

"get off me" Goku cried out struggling to get him off.

Homura didn't say anything and extended his hand out placing it on Goku's power limiter.

Hakkai and Gojyo tried to stop Homura by running and attacking him but his bodyguards got in there way.

"have fun Sanzo" Homura said pulling Goku's limiter off and breaking it. "Shien, Zenon lets go..."

"yes" Shien replied.

"Got it" Zenon answered.

"Arggg" Goku screamed as his hair got longer, ears got pointer, and nails got sharper.

"Goku" Sanzo shouted trying to run over to him but Hakkai shouted "stay back" Sanzo stopped.

"Oh crap what do we do" Gojyo asked Hakkai.

"Well I don't think we can just place Goku's limiter back on" Hakkai said looking at Goku's shattered limiter.

"do you have any other Ideas" Gojyo said looking at Goku who is now in full demon form.

"distract him maybe I can fix his limiter" Hakkai suggested.

"with what" Gojyo yelled back.

Sanzo ran by Gojyo and Hakkai strait to Goku.

Goku saw him in the Connor of his eye and attacked him. Gojyo got in front of Sanzo blocking his attack.

"Sanzo get out of the way I can't hold him like this forever" Gojyo said holding berserk Goku off.

Sanzo backed up a bit, than ran over to Hakkai.

Gojyo jumped back when Sanzo was near Hakkai.

Senten taisai leaped forward attacking Gojyo.

Gojyo blocked with his Shakujou. Which broke in Half in the proses.

Gojyo throw both haves to the side. Not to happy about having to use his fist to fight Senten taisai.

Senten taisai attacked again by kicking. Gojyo Jumped back in time. Senten taisai disappeared and reappeared in front of Gojyo. Gojyo step backward out of shock and Senten taisai punched Gojyoin the stomach breaking 3 of his rids, sending him flying into Sanzo.

"Sanzo, Gojyo" Hakkai shouted.

"I'm fine" Sanzo responded getting up. "Gojyo Isn't though. Hakkai take care of Gojyo I'll distract Goku" Sanzo than ran in front of Goku with his gun out pointing it at Goku. "stop it Goku or I'll shoot you" Sanzo pleaded.

Senten taisai looked confused he looked over to Hakkai then over to the passed out Gojyo blinked then settled his eyes back on Sanzo.

_'wait a minute this is the guy that keeps putting that cursed power limiter on me Isn't he? Whatever I'll just kill him' _Senten taisai thought.

Senten taisai leaped at Sanzo. Sanzo fired sending Senten taisai flying back.

"I'll get him away from here help Gojyo" Sanzo said running into the forest on the side of them. Senten taisai ran after him.

"Sanzo, wait that to dangerous alone" Hakkai shouted but Sanzo was to far in to turn back now especially with Senten taisai right behind chasing after him.

As Sanzo got further and further in to the forest it got thicker and thicker.

Sanzo could hear Hakkai shout but he just kept running. Sanzo heard a voice in his head saying _'Why am I running from that mindless ape' _Sanzo stopped Senten taisai was now in front of him and punch.

Sanzo unconsciously block the punch by catching it with his hand. Sanzo felt a Sharpe pain in his head and started see a whole bunch of moments.

**(Moment)**

"Stupid Monkey" Sanzo shouted whacking Goku in the head.

"Say it again and die" Sanzo said pointing the gun at Gojyo.

"Are you really able to drown them out" Sanzo asked Hakkai.

"Say how about we go out to eat" Gojyo ask grabbing one of Goku's and Hakkai's shoulders.

"yeah food, food, food.. Can we go Sanzo" Goku asked looking over the shoulder Gojyo grabbed.

"like hell I-" Sanzo stopped when he saw how happy the three of them looked. He then looked over to the of papers on his desk and reconsidered the offer.

"you better be treating" Sanzo said walking out of the room with them.

"It's lovely outside I know lets make it a panic" Hakkai suggested.

"teacher are the bannanas for snack time!" Goku asked.

"Shut up I wouldn't go on a trip with you 4 if you payed me." Sanzo said annoyed.

**(End of moment)**

Sanzo face expression changed to surprised to annoyed.

Sanzo then placed his free hand on Goku's forehead and hand started to glow.

When he removed his hand Goku's limiter appeared in it's place.

Goku's hair got shorter, his ears went back to normal, and nails.

Goku passed out falling forward on to Sanzo who whispered "Stupid monkey" and picked him up bride style carrying him all the way back to where Hakkai and Gojyo were.

'I swear I'm going to kill Gojyo if he isn't dead all ready when we get back' Sanzo thought walking throw the forest.

**(few minutes later)**

Sanzo found his way to the opening. To see Hakkai helping a now conscious Gojyo.

Sanzo brought the still unconscious Goku over to them.

Sanzo being the smart ass he is for all ready coming up with a way of revenge smiled and placed Goku in the back of the jeep and got in.

Hakkai helped Gojyo over to the jeep and helped him in.

**(At a Inn)**

Sanzo smiled and asked Hakkai to let him bandage Gojyo. Hakkai being the smart man he is, count on to Sanzo plans and gave Sanzo the bandages.

Sanzo started bandaging Gojyo.

**(A few minutes later)**

"Owch owch that hurts" Gojyo screamed.

"Sorry" Sanzo said acting innocent.

"Wait a minute you did that on purpose...you got your memories back" Gojyo yelled.

"took you long enough" Sanzo said handing the bandages over to Hakkai and headed to the room they put Goku in.

**(Goku's room)**

"zzz.." Goku was still passed out. Sanzo walked in closed the door and locked it.

Sanzo walked over to Goku and sat on the side of the bed. He leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Goku's.

Goku mound a little and open his eyes. Sanzo separated when Goku's eyes opened.

Goku saw that Sanzo's expression was the old Sanzo's expression.

Goku jumped up and hugged Sanzo yelling "Sanzo's back to normal" happily "but wait-" he paused before continuing "What was that for mhem?"

Sanzo placed his lips on Goku's taking full advantaged of Goku's mouth being open sliped his toung in sliding it along Goku's upper gums.

Goku didn't bother to push Sanzo away he was to confused at the moment.

Sanzo then brought his toung back into his mouth and whispered into Goku's ear "I love you Goku not even losing my memories can take that feeling away"

Goku smiled and whispered back "I love you too Sanzo" then kissed him on the lips.

****

THE END

* * *

**Maharl100: Well what do you think good huh Sanzo?**

**Sanzo: What ever (looking away hiding a smile)**

**Hakkai & Gojyo: Are you smiling?**

**Sanzo: No**

**Taoren46: where's Goku, Maharl100?**

**Maharl100: He ran the moment Sanzo entered his room in the story.**

**Taoren46: I see.**

**Maharl100: Well Thanks for reading and if you liked this story check out the other story made by me. Now I'm going to go make them sings happy birthday to me after I go find Goku. So bye bye. **


End file.
